Rob Van Dam's Grasstravangaza
by wrestlerotica
Summary: Rob Van Dam is throwing his annual 4/20 party with the assistance of his best friend Shelly Martinez. Each of them have invited over their crushes and they hope that tonight will be the night that they seal the deal. This story features Rob Van Dam, Shelly Martinez, Eva Marie, and Cesaro.
"Rob Van Dam's Grasstravangaza"

"I can't believe that it's finally here. It's absolutely my favorite time of the year. I thought that it would never come..." - Shelly Martinez thought to herself, barely able to contain her squeals. Shelly is dressed in a long, black dress that is adorned with numerous bright green pot leaves throughout. The dress is rather tight fitting and clings to her body.

Rob Van Dam looks at her before nodding his head in agreement. He opens his mouth and begins to speak, "I know Shelly – it is finally our favorite day of the year. However, I can't believe how much we have to still do to get ready for this party... but, I'm glad that you decided to help out a fellow stoner and help me decorate my place. You know that I have zero knack or skills for decorations and such – but, I do want to make this as good of a party as I can. After all, half of these people I don't get to see for the rest of the year."

Shelly couldn't help but to laugh at Rob. She wasn't use to seeing him like this. Rob was normally so calm, so cool, and so relaxed but today he seemed to be a little bit on nerve. She turned to him and asked him, "Rob, is there something that you aren't telling me? You seem on edge today. Did you switch to a different strain of weed or something? You are acting not like yourself...

"Oh no, it has nothing to do with switching to a different strain of weed. I'm just really really nervous about this party is all. In fact, it has me a little bit stressed if I have to be completely honest..

"You're stressed? I think that's the first time that I have ever heard you say that before. Well, besides a few times in the back of indie locker rooms when we were wondering if we were going to get paid that evening or not. What are you so worried about Rob? This is just going to be a fun little get together between all our friends and coworkers. We are going to be blazing down all evening and just having one hell of a time. It's just a bunch of stoners Rob – it's truly nothing to worry about." - Shelly stated.

Rob wasn't convinced and he talked in a slightly whiny tone, "Shelly, you don't understand – I really need to make a good impression on some of these people."

Shelly raises her voice in a slightly aggravated tone - "Rob, you need to go smoke a bowl or something. You are beginning to get on my nerves, I mean if you aren't going to give me any more information than that, then I don't think that there is really something that I can do to help you. Besides, what are you nervous for? Did you invite your secret crush over or something? Rob, do you like like somebody?

Rob's face began to turn red. "Please Shelly, you know me better than that. When have I ever liked one girl? I'm RVD, I can get any lady that I please... how long have we been friends Shelly and how many women have you seen me get with? In fact, if I recall correctly.. you were one of those chicks, at least on a few occasions.

"Real cute, Rob. And besides that was a long long time ago. And you know that I no longer have those kinds of feelings towards you Rob. We are friends and nothing else." - Shelly replies.

"Oh I know, I know.. you are one of my best friends, but I still can't believe that you think I would be nervous because of some kind of romantic thing. Nah, I'm cooler than that.." - Rob continues before getting cut off.

Shelly laughs, "Rob! I know you better than anybody else.. at least in those matters. And besides, I saw your face turn bright red a few minutes ago. You can try being Mr. Cool or Mr. Rob Van Dam, or whatever you are trying to do right now. But, I know that right now you are thinking about a girl. You have BIG plans for the night, don't you?"

"Maybe I do Shelly, or maybe my big plans are just to smoke a good amount of bud and enjoy the evening. And besides, isn't the person that you have a crush on going to also be at the party tonight? You know, I've seen the way you've been flirting with them online through Twitter and I'm surprised that they haven't caught on. Either they are really dumb or just playing obtuse. I think you know who I am talking about.."

Shelly's face now also turned beat red as she began to blush. She couldn't believe that her friend had turned the focus around and was now teasing her about her romantic interests. Then again, she thought to herself, this is why we are best friends. We give it back and forth towards each other and are more like brother and sister. She then sighs loudly...

"Well.. if they show up tonight. They have been rather coy about it.. so I'm trying to keep my hopes in perspective. I don't want my night to be ruined just because somebody decides not to show up or not. But, it's really really not a big deal. I have plenty of friends coming tonight so it's going to be a good night either way. Besides look at everything that we have for the party! I think that we are getting very close to being ready." - Shelly stated.

Rob looked around his condominium and tried to take in all of the sights. It seems that Shelly had really been working hard all morning decorating the apartment. Throughout Rob's condo there were tons of pot-leaf banners strewn about. His living room was freshly vacuumed, the pillows on his couch were fluffed, and his coffee table was strewn with various smoking devices. There was a hookah, a couple smaller pipes, a few vaporizers, and a large bong. Sitting underneath the table was a large sack of very green marijuana which was already grounded up and ready to go. On his dining room table – there was a large supply of various munchies - everything from Doritos to Oreos to Funyuns and more. There were cupcakes and there were plenty of edibles. Rob also made sure that his kitchen was stocked with plenty of beer, pizza, and liquor for those who would also be partaking in drinking. Drinking never really was Rob's thing, but he wasn't a prude by any means and wanted to make sure that those who wanted to partake of that at his party could.

It was getting close to the time that people would be arriving to the condominium. It was around 3:15 PM and guests were told to arrive by 4:20 for the official party kick off blunt (or in this case many blunts). Fifteen more minutes passed and yet, nobody had arrived for the party. Rob Van Dam began to quickly pace around his condo. This made Shelly laugh out loud once again.

"What Shelly? What is so funny?" - Rob blurted out to her.

"You are! You are going nuts. You might be the most uptight stoner that I have ever seen. Whoever you are waiting for must be somebody really really special." - Shelly teases her friend Rob.

"I hope so, I really do. There's just something about them that I can't explain. I don't even feel like myself right now. I know that I am never this way – and I do feel completely silly being so infatuated like this. If people don't get here soon, I'm going to have to smoke something just to relax. But I'm trying to be a good host and wait till people at least start to arrive. But, that dab that we enjoyed earlier is starting to wear off.. I don't know how much longer I can wait." - Rob responded anxiously.

It only took a few more minutes before people began to arrive. Inside the condo, Rob Van Dam and Shelly heard the first ringing of the door bell. Shelly walked to the front door and peeked through the peep hole making sure that it was people that they knew, before opening the door for the group of people. The group of people included the gorgeous Naomi, who came with her husband Jimmy Uso, Natalya, and the striking redhead Eva Marie.

As Jimmy walked in he turned to RVD and asked him - "Yo Rob, are you ready to get turned up? I'm ready to go so hard tonight."

Rob answered - "Jimmy, I've been waiting all day for this.. You know it. " Shelly turned to the rest of the guests and greeted them. She began to show them where the drinks were as well as the rest of the party goods and favors. She told them that they were free to help themselves to whatever they wanted. As the group began to settle and begin small-talk with Rob, Shelly decided that she was going to pull Natalya away for a second. She grabbed Natalya's arm and led her to the kitchen.

Natalya spoke first - "Shelly, are you ok? The party just got started and I really hope there is nothing wrong.. I don't want this night to go bad. I know, I don't seem like a party animal and I'm usually not, but I've just been under a lot of stress lately and I really need tonight to be good...

"Sorry Nattie, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask you how everything has been since we last talked. I know that it's been awhile and I know that you have a lot going on – with the things with your dad and with TJ's unfortunate injuries. Are you ok Natalya?" - Shelly asks.

Natalya stutters as she answers - "It's just been d-d-difficult is all, but I'm ok. And things with TJ and I have been better. In fact, he is actually feeling lively enough that he is suppose to be coming here later."

Shelly smiles before stating - "I'm so happy that TJ is feeling good enough to come tonight. I didn't think that something like this would necessarily be his thing. Why didn't the two of you come together?"

Natalya simply laughs. "Please! Do you think I could manage to pull him away from his boyfriend? He's been hanging out with Cesaro all day, there's something about those two that just seems to make him in a better mood. They spend all their time together! At first, It use to make me jealous but now it just relaxes me. I'm glad that somebody is improving TJ's spirits.. even if he is never around anymore."

Shelly bites her lips. She begins - "So is Cesaro coming with TJ? Or is TJ just coming after they are done hanging out? I've never gotten to meet Cesaro and from everything that you've said about him he seems like a truly wonderful guy.

"He is amazing. I have never met anybody like him. He is not only the most kind and sensitive person, but he is a great friend to my husband and.. I can't deny how undeniably gorgeous he is. And while I would never act on it.. I think that if TJ and I were ever going to have a threesome with somebody.. it would be Cesaro." - Natalya states.

"I see... I mean, I can't blame you. He is gorgeous.. those fine chiseled abs... mmhmm." - Shelly says.

Natalya cuts her off though, "Sorry, I'm not entirely sure if Cesaro is coming along with TJ. He said that he might be if possible, but he also said that he might be working out tonight. That's Cesaro for you, he is always working out and rarely takes a night off. But, what do you say we go back to the party Shelly? After all, I think I can hear some more people out there.

"Nattie, go ahead without me.. I need just a minute to compose myself. I'll catch up with you soon." - Shelly stated. With that, Natalya hugged Shelly before walking to rejoin the party. Shelly sat in the kitchen trying to compose herself. Trying to not freak out. As soon as Natalya mentioned Cesaro, Shelly got excited. She immediately felt a tinge in her privates. Cesaro was the person whom she had been flirting with for weeks. She was absolutely bonkers about him. Everything about Cesaro turned her on – his voice, his accent, and most importantly his taut muscular frame. She had already pleasured herself many times just imagining what the King of Swing could do in the bedroom. As impressive as the Big Swing was, she knew that he would be equally if not more amazing in the bedroom. And yet, as excited as she was – her conversation with Natalya had also made her slightly nervous. Did Natalya say that she wasn't sure if Cesaro was showing up or not? Oh god – she hoped that Natalya was wrong. As cool as she was trying to be, just the mention of Cesaro raised her hopes. She knew that if he didn't show up now – her night would be absolutely ruined.

She did the only thing she could do. She breathed in slowly, she breathed out. She did this for a few more minutes allowing herself to become centered. Allowing her to become zen. She then walked back out into the living room, where the party was now in full swing. While she was in the kitchen, tons of other people joined the party and music had been turned on. Playing in the background was the beginning of a play list that she had made – right now the radio was playing some Afroman. She giggled to herself as she looked around the room to see who had all arrived. Arrivals included Hornswoggle, Emma, Paige, and the entire Social Outcasts.

It was 4:09, in 11 minutes the group would officially be kicking off the party. People were running out of time to arrive. As the party participants continued mumbling, all at once a loud blaring noise was heard. The party crowd didn't know what to think. And then they heard it again. It sounded like a horn, and then they heard it again. Followed by a quick rapping sound at the door. Rob answered the door and at the door was the complete team of the New Day – Kofi Kingston, Big E, and Xavier Woods.

As soon as Big E. walked into the party, he immediately hollered out "PARTY PEOPLE DON'T YOU DARE BE SOUR. IT'S A FEW MINUTES UNTIL 4:20 AND WE ARE ABOUT TO FEEL THE POWER. LET ME HEAR YOU. CLAP YOUR HANDS FOR 4:20. 4:20, 4:20, 4:20"

The group begins to clap as everybody begins to start to form a circle. Rob Van Dam gets in the middle of the group with two blunts in his hand. He hears his cuckoo cluck chirp out... Cuckoo... cuckooo... it is now officially 4:20 pm, and RVD's favorite holiday. As the cuckoo clock chirps, he inhales deeply before passing the first blunt to the next person. He then slowly inhales the second – he hits it twice without anybody noticing. This time he passes it to Shelly who is on the opposite side. He is hoping that this way everybody will get at least one hit quicker.

A good ten minutes pass – as the group continues to only focus on smoking the blunts that RVD lit up. As the track list continues playing, the group focuses on killing the last few hits of the blunt. Once the blunts are finished, the party continues. People begin to split off – and have their own private conversations. The New Day begins to have conversations with Naomi and Jimmy Uso while others like Hornswoggle head to the kitchen and begin to check out the liquor supply.

She finally approached him. It was Rob's crush.

Rob's heart fluttered as the gorgeous redhead finally approached him.

She spoke first - "Hi Rob! I'm so so glad that you invited me to this party. I can't believe that it's been awhile since we have seen each other. Do you remember our conversation at the Hall of Fame? That's when I told you how I felt about you, how I really wanted you to know that I wanted you." - Eva Marie flirtatiously suggests.

Rob looks at her with a wide grin on his face. He then begins to speak- "Eva, Of course I remembered that conversation – that was the first time that I was introduced to you. And since then, there hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about you. I want you, it's that simple."

Eva aggressively speaks - "So what are we waiting for? Ever since the Hall of Fame, I've wanted the same thing and I can't believe that we had to wait this long. Is there somewhere private that we can go to?"

Rob looks at her with a spark in his eye before opening his mouth and exclaiming "Excuse me everyone – Eva and I need to go and have a discussion. We will be back as soon as possible. Please continue to help yourself to the party goods and snacks here".

Rob walks to his room with Eva. They shut the door as soon as possible . Next the door is locked to ensure that they have privacy. Rob walks over to another radio and turns on a light tune. Eva begins to speak - "So Mr. RVD are you glad that I'm here? Is this all that you wanted?:

Rob simply nods.

Eva continues - "Your friend Shelly might've clued me in... she might of told me about the infatuation you had for me. She sent me a text earlier letting me know how nervous you were earlier.. how much you wanted me to show up. Shelly is a great friend Rob, she is really there for you. If it wasn't for her I'm not sure that I would know that you felt this way about me. And I'm not sure I would've showed up at this party. I have to ask – why didn't you just tell me at the Hall of Fame? Were you nervous?

Rob coughs once and then again before finally speaking up - "I was... and I didn't know what that meant. Also, your husband was sending me death glares the whole time. But I'm glad that you are here with me now.. I'm glad that I can finally have you in my arms."

He walks over to where Eva is standing and wraps his arm around the brim of her back before placing a quick peck on her lips. She instantly responds by kissing him back, at first the kisses are small and fluttery, but after a few minutes things really start to heat up. Eva's tongue now practically jamming itself down Rob's throat. Rob's hand has now moved from the brim of her back to fully squeezing Eva's ass.

Eva yelps as Rob pinches her ass. "Rob! What do you think you are doing? Just pinching my butt like that? - She laughingly teases him before shoving him on the bed. "I think your infatuation is already getting you a little bit too excited? Am I right Rob? Are you excited?

Rob tries to play it as cool as possible, but he doesn't know how he can hide his excitement when he can already feel his erection growing in his pants. So he rolls with it, he decides that he wants to speed things up a bit. He reaches to his pants and removes them as well as his boxers. His dick now growing even more as he looks directly at Eva.

Finally he speaks, "I'm definitely pretty excited, can you tell just how excited you are making me?"

"I most definitely can, your dick looks fantastic. Do you mind if I join you on the bed and we have some more fun?"

"Fuck no I don't" - Rob responds.

The next thing Rob knew was that Eva Marie had joined him on his bed and she had instantly started to play with his dick. First she used her hands – stroking him slowly up and down. Rob could tell that she was good with her hands and was skilled at giving hand jobs. She made sure to play with his balls with one hand while simultaneously using her other hand to play with the shaft. When Eva realized that he was now fully erect – she decided to finally taste Rob Van Dam. She placed the head of his dick in between her lips and started to go to town. Rob couldn't help but to let out the occasional moan and groan as the All Red Everything Diva was now skillfully pacing herself on his dick. With every bob of her head, Rob was getting even more smitten with the diva. He thought to himself that her husband was truly a lucky guy, he got to get these great blow jobs regularly. For a second or two, Rob's eyes were completely closed. He was far too relaxed and had to snap himself back into it. He didn't want this to end before he got to ride Eva Marie.

"Eva – ooh, mmph – I love how you suck on my cock, but I'm so ready to fuck you right now. I want to feel myself in you."

Eva said nothing. She simply stopped bobbing on his cock and got up off the bed. She told Rob to unzip her red dress. Rob did so slowly, taking in the time to notice every inch of her body that was revealed to him. He was pleasantly surprised – as it turned out that Eva was wearing nothing underneath her dress. Eva Marie was now standing by Rob Van Dam's bed wearing absolutely nothing – her curvaceous body on complete display in front of him. Rob looked up and down her body – making sure to notice the pinkness of her nipples and the small patch of pubic hair that she had. She then returned to the bed.

As soon as Eva was on the bed, a different side of Rob Van Dam came out. He went from being the cool-laid back guy to being a sex-driven animal. Perhaps, this was the duelist nature of Rob Van Dam. That would explain why he always wore the Yin and Yang on his apparel. One of Rob's hands instantly was placed on Eva's breasts as he began groping them and squeezing. He allowed his other hand to trail down to in between her legs. He noticed that she was already damp, and not just a little damp, but extremely wet. He decided that he would dip one finger in. As he did so he noticed that Eva let out an extremely loud cooing sound. He took this as a sign to insert another one. Eva cooed again, this time slightly louder than before. Rob continued working Eva's clit for the next five minutes or so as he continued to play with her breasts. He varied the speed and intensity of his finger thrusts, but never inserted more than a second finger. Finally, Eva couldn't take any more of this warm-up and she too needed more. She shoved Rob back onto the bed again.

"Lay down Rob!" - Eva demanded. "I'm going to be the one in control. And besides you did want to ride me? Didn't you?"

"I did say that I wanted to - " He began to speak before he was interrupted with a slap on his chest.

Eva coyly smiled as she looked at him and spoke again - "Did I say that you could talk Rob? When did I grant you that permission? And besides – are we here to talk or are we here to fuck? I know which one I'd rather be doing. And that's fucking. I want you to fuck the shit out of me right now, do you understand?"

This time Rob only nodded his head. Eva then crawled over to Rob's erect cock and slowly lowered herself onto it. At first she only guided half in – letting Rob begin to thrust into her. It only took a few seconds though before her already wet pussy allowed her to inch all of it inside of her. Rob tried to take it slow at first. His thrusts were gentle and calculated. He was trying to take in every bounce of Eva Marie. He wanted to watch as her breasts swayed in front of him, he wanted to see how her facial features changed as she lost her innocence. However, Eva Marie was not about this pace. She wanted to be fucked and she wanted to be fucked hard.

"Rob! Go faster! Go harder! This isn't love making! - She yelled at him before once again slapping him across the chest.

The Whole Dam Show picked up his pace and started to frantically slam his dick into the redhead Diva. With every slap of his cock meeting her pussy, he could feel more and more juices flowing out of Eva Marie. Eva was getting more vocal with her moans and groans and for a second, Rob hoped that the rest of the party wasn't aware of what they were doing.

"Mmmph. Oh yes, that's it.. come on Mr. PPV. Oooh yes, fuck me fuck me. I'm close! Very close! Just a few more thrusts."

Rob was delighted to hear that Eva Marie was close. He wasn't sure how much longer he could maintain this pace. He was close to ejaculating himself, but he didn't want to finish too early. He wanted to make sure that Eva Marie was at least fully pleasured. Her moans continued to grow in frequency and loudness.

"Oooh, oohh,, ahh. YES YES yes. There it is. OH MY GOD. AHHHHHH."

And then Rob felt it – a huge stream of liquid exploding. A smile flashed across his face, he knew that he had satisfied the gorgeous redhead Diva. She turned to him and looked him straight in the face before speaking - "Rob, I demand you to cum. Cum now. Cum in me."

At first Rob was surprised, he didn't usually cream pie with any of his sexual partners. Especially not on the very first time they had sex. But, he was getting tired of getting smacked around by Eva. So he figured what the hell? If this is what the Diva wants, then he is going to follow her order. He began thrusting as hard as he possibly could. And with a few more pumps, he finally exploded. His spray of cum was more voluminous than normal and it all went deep inside of Eva Marie.

Eva spoke first - "That was amazing Rob. It was definitely worth the wait. But, I really need to clean up. Can I use your bathroom?"

He nodded and pointed her to the private bathroom that joined his room. He kissed her on the lips before stating: "I need to get back to the party, help yourself to whatever you need in there. I'll see you in a bit. And Eva, let's do that again some time."

"Of course, Rob. You can be my Mr. Monday Night, Tuesday Night, Wednesday Night, or whatever Day of the Night anytime." - Eva responded before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

When Rob returned to the party, he realized that more people had shown up. He made sure to go around and greet all of them making sure they were enjoying the party. He walked over to the New Day who were sitting on the couch passing a bowl between them. They motioned for Rob to join them on smoking this bowl.

"Thanks guys, I haven't smoked in a bit. That conversation with Eva took longer than I expected. I could use this"

Big E looked at Rob straight in the face and laughed. "Come on man, we know what was going on in there."

Kofi stated - "Yea man, you weren't having a conversation at all. You were in there getting some BOOTY."

Xavier cracks up and starts laughing loudly before he starts chanting "Booty-O's, Booty-O's".

Rob just looks at the trio before laughing with them. He takes the next hit of the bowl and the party continues to rage on. Elsewhere, Shelly Martinez is chatting it up with the newly arrived TJ, who is with his wife Natalya. She is trying to get more information on her crush, Cesaro. She wants to know where exactly he is.

"Well – look at this darling couple. Nattie it seems that TJ has finally decided to join you." Shelly looks at Natalya who has a huge smile on her face. "And TJ – it's been so long since I've seen you. How are you feeling, better?" - Shelly says.

TJ answers her - "I'm feeling good. Feeling way better both mentally and physically than I have felt in a long while. Thanks Shelly, I'm glad that you are a true friend and have shown my wife so much support in these trying times. You're a great friend.

"Speaking of great friends, Nattie told me about the new man in your life – she says that she hardly gets to see you anymore. In fact, she told me that you spend more time with him than with her. She even told me that she gets so jealous of your guy's relationship."

Natalya blurts out - "I did NOT say that Shelly! Well not exactly anyway.. I do miss TJ though from time to time..."

TJ looks at his wife with a tinge of sadness on his face. "Babe.. I know, and I'm sorry. I'm trying to do better it's just that I've been busy with the rehab efforts."

"Teej, it's fine. I understand." - Natalya states.

"I'll do better, I promise you." TJ then kisses his wife in a sweet matter. Meanwhile, Shelly is still standing there looking like a fool. She again tries to find out more information about Cesaro's whereabouts. "So, TJ where is your buddy anyway? I think Natalya said that you guys were coming here together."

TJ states - "I'm not entirely sure. If you are lucky, he might still be outside in the car. He had a call to make and wasn't sure if he was going to stay for the party or not. This isn't really his scene at all so he wasn't sure if he was going to stay. You might want to leave now if you are trying to catch him... "

"Thanks! I'll see you guys in awhile." - Shelly exclaimed as she headed through the condo, exiting through the front door. As she stepped outside, she realized that it was a crisp and cool California night. She looked one way down the street and then the opposite way. She could see a whole mess of cars lining both sides of the road, but she wasn't sure which one was Cesaro's. That is until she spotted a black BMW 5 series with the the vanity license plate that read "Swiss." She knew that this had to be Cesaro's car, so she slowly walked towards it. She approached the driver's side window and lightly rapped on the glass. Slowly, the window came down and she finally saw Cesaro for the first time. It was an instant attraction for Shelly. She barely even noticed when he began to speak:

"Excuse me miss, is there something that I may help you with? You look like you may be needing help or wanting something. My name is Cesaro by the way, may I ask what yours is darling?"

It took her a second to respond.. "My name is Shelly! You may've heard of me before.. I use to be in ECW as Ariel.."

"Ariel – oh yes, I recall seeing you in ECW. I do believe you are also friends with Natalya, correct? I've overheard a bit of her conversations with TJ about you... well, if I do say so it's a pleasure to officially meet you Miss Shelly."

"You too Cesaro," - Shelly shyly responds. "So um.. are you going to come into the party or are you going to stay out here all night by yourself?

"Honestly, I was just about to leave before you knocked on my window. This party is not my thing at all. I don't mean to be judgmental, but I don't get the 'occasion' or the reason for the celebration. In my country, marijuana isn't as common. So the whole sensation of having a holiday based around it is foreign to me. And plus, I think I would get too paranoid... I wouldn't want to be another WWE superstar who ruined their push because of a failed drug test. I mean, hell – Adam Rose and Konnor just got busted a few days ago. You never know when Vince is going to test you.. I guess if I had a reason to stay then I might..."

Shelly looks at him and bats her lashes. "Well then, do you mind if I keep you company for a little bit?"

"I will never turn down an invitation from such a gorgeous lady.. please get in the car." - He stated.

Cesaro exited the car and for the first time Shelly noticed that he was in a full tuxedo. She couldn't help but to wonder if this was the same tearaway suit that he has been wearing since his return to the WWE. He opens the back door and invites her to get into the backseat. She enters the vehicle and he follows after her allowing the door to slam behind him. She then hears the sound of the door locking.

Shelly looks at him with a grin on her face. She teasingly asks - "So Cesaro, you locked the door- what exactly do you think is going on?"

"The tinting is better back here and I didn't think that we would want to be disturbed" - He answers.

"Disturbed? What do you think is going to happen here?

"Shelly, I know exactly what is going to happen here. And I can see from the glimmer in your eye that you know exactly what is going to happen here too. From the moment you first knocked on my window, I could see the twinkle in your eye. You had a goal in mind."

Shelly nervously bit her lip. She couldn't believe that this man so accurately could read her mind. That she was that transparent. Maybe this is just another thing that Cesaro is exceptionally gifted at. Maybe this isn't the first time Cesaro has experienced something like that. After all, he is an absolutely impressive physical specimen. Shelly wouldn't be surprised if he was regularly getting hit on by ladies, but she didn't think he seemed like somebody who would regularly hook up with ringrats.

"So.. I did. I had a plan in my mind... I've had a crush on you for awhile." - Shelly finally blurts out.

Cesaro smiles. "Your tweets have shown me that. And I hope you didn't think I was obtuse to your advances.. I just tend to play it cool on social media. Again, you can never be too cautious in the WWE. I had no idea if you were on one of Vince's shit lists or not... but I was always intrigued. And then I saw you in person and Shelly you are truly gorgeous. I must have you."

"I'm yours for the taking – now, is that the breakaway tuxedo? I bet that has to come in handy for these kinds of hook-ups."

He laughed as he tore away the suit to reveal his toned muscular body. Cesaro was now sitting in the backseat of his car in nothing more than a form-revealing pair of blue briefs. Shelly let out a very audible gasp when she noticed the already impressive looking outline of Cesaro's penis in those tiny briefs.

He turned to her and asked - "So, shall we get rid of this dress you are wearing too?" Shelly nodded her head. And then Cesaro slowly unzipped her dress. As the dress fell to the floor, Cesaro took notice of Shelly's incredible body. He reached out and grabbed her ass which was covered with only a small skimpy thong. Her breasts were barely contained in a black bra which was also adorned with pot leaves.

He couldn't help himself, he had to comment on this. "So you really like your marijuana don't you? Are you one of those stoner girls? I don't mind, but it's not my usual type is all. But as you can tell, I can't keep my hands off of you. You are stunning Shelly."

"I suppose you could call me a stoner chick, if you want, but I'm so so much more than that. And besides, is this really what you want to talk about right now?"

"No.."

She didn't allow him to get another word out. She scooted over to him and got on his lap, making sure to position herself on the large member in those briefs. As soon as she got on his lap, she could already feel Cesaro's sausage twitching. She liked how he was already growing harder. She couldn't wait to see the monster at it's peak. The two of them quickly began to make out. Shelly was lip-locking the Swiss superstar with deep and wet kisses. And all the while, his cock continued to twitch and tingle.

Cesaro reached around and unhooked the clasp on Shelly's bra. His face was now engulfed with Shelly's pert 34 E (34 DD) breasts. They were obviously more than a handful and a lot more than a mouthful, but that didn't stop Cesaro from at least attempting to place as much of her boobs in his mouth as possible. As he sucked on her tits, he also noticed just how wet Shelly was. His briefs were now turning dark blue as a result of the wetness. Finally, he used a free hand to pull down his briefs to his ankles.

Shelly briefly removed herself from his lap as she peeled off her thong. She hopped back onto Cesaro's dong, this time attempting to sit on the entire monster. Shelly Martinez wanted to feel all nine inches deep in her. As Shelly took in more of Cesaro's monster cock, she let out moan after moan. The two of them continued to fuck in the backseat for the next half hour before finally they reached their breaking points.

Shelly lost track of how many orgasms the Swiss stud had given her after the first five or so. And even though he had an impressive amount of cardio and stamina, he had finally ran out. With a few final pumps, Cesaro thrusted away before finally cumming deep into Shelly's waiting snatch. After their orgasms, the two continued passionately making out for awhile.

All good things have to come to an end though. Cesaro and Shelly both got re-dressed and exited the backseat. Shelly asked Cesaro if he was going to go to the party, he simply shook his head no before explaining that the party was winding down and that he had received a text from TJ asking to give him and Natalya a ride home. Shelly was disappointed, but Cesaro kissed her very sweetly before walking her to the door and telling her to enjoy the rest of her night.

"Shelly, this will not be our last time. Trust me. Goodbye dear."

Shelly re-entered the house and returned to the party. She realized that she had been gone for way longer than she expected as the party was now dwindling down. Rob and Xavier Woods were the only two still actively smoking any marijuana. They were sitting at the dining room table conversing about space and astrology. Big E was passed out on a beanbag chair and Kofi was nowhere to be seen. Shelly walked over to Rob.

"Shelly, where have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile.. unfortunately, I think that the party is about over. You can pass out in the guest room though, I kept it free for you."

"Oh, I was hanging out with Cesaro." - Shelly stated.

"I didn't even know he was here. But then – you had a good night?" - Rob said with a wink in his eye, knowing who Shelly's crush was.

She answered - "I did indeed, this was a great party Rob. And did you have any luck?"

Xavier chimed in - "You mean with Eva? Yea your boy got the BOOTY".

Shelly laughed before wishing the two a goodnight. Shelly then walked to the guest room where she proceeded to quickly fall asleep. As she fell asleep, she couldn't help but to hope that Cesaro would also be in her dreams. She wanted to relive that sex again, and again.


End file.
